Multiphasic Planet
The Multiphasic Planet (''The World of the Orville'':'' '''Medieval Planet') is an unnamed planet stuck within a multiphasic orbit. It is discovered by the crew of [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] in mid-2420 when a shuttle from the Orville crashes into the planet. It is home to an unnamed humanoid species. According to Isaac, the planet and its attendant star are the first observed objects to exist in two universes. The star exists simultaneously in both universes, while the planet's orbit takes the planet through each. Description The planet follows a multi-phasic orbit through two universes. The planet spends several days in the Orville's universe, while the rest of its orbit is spent in a separate, unidentified universe. The indigenous people of the planet consider the other universe to be their "home" universe. Multiphasic planet species The Multiphasic planet species refers to the unnamed, humanoid native aliens living on the planet. The species has a rate of technological advancement similar to that of the planet Earth. Because the other universe progresses through time at a rate of roughly 63 of their years to each of our days, the people develop quickly relative to our universe. When the people are discovered in the spring of 2420, the people are at a Bronze Age level of development. A month later, its people have already advanced beyond the technological capabilities of the Planetary Union. Geography The observed surface of the world is Earth-like with a semi-arid temperate climate peppered with forests and broken by mountains and rivers. A large city springs up near where Kelly was first encountered that becomes the seat of the Valondis, the head of the Church of Kelly. A television reporter says that the "ancient city" of Uravah is located in a different, desert region known as Jakora. The Temple of Kelly in Uravah was attacked by "dissidents" with rockets, killing 36 people. History The planet is encountered during a period akin to the Bronze Age of Earth, equivalent to the 5th century BCE.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 159. Commander Kelly Grayson discovers a village and heals an injured girl with a dermoscanner. The villagers witness Grayson and interpret the healing as the act of a goddess miraculously healing one of their own. Seven-hundred years elapse on the planet between Grayson's initial visit and the next. Society has developed into a medieval-like period dominated by worship of Grayson as supreme deity, whom they call Kelly. A quasi-governmental Church of Kelly oversees all of society. Grayson returns to end belief in her as a deity. She successfully convinces the local religious leader, Valondis, but he is assassinated by his own dignitary for threatening the existing power of the Church. Another 700 years pass and the Orville finds the planet at a 20th-century-level stage of development. Isaac notes the planet now hosts industrial pollution, wide-range broadcast signals, and artificial satellites. Grayson is upset to see that the worship of her has not declined. Different interpretations of the Word of Kelly give rise to terrorist attacks and religious conflict. Secularists advocate for the separation of Church and government, but society as a whole is still deeply immersed in the worship of Kelly. Isaac is sent to the world as a messenger and attempt to steer their cultural development away from the Kelly faith. Seven-hundred years later, the planet is slightly more advanced than the Planetary Union, capable of space flight and teleportation, which the Union has yet to produce. Most of the observable surface of the world is developed into cities and vast, tall technological structures of unknown importance; no natural features can be seen. Representatives from the planet visit the Orville and report that their world naturally abandoned the worship of Kelly during its evolution into a highly-advanced society.Baleth and Fadolin. Notable multiphasic planet people *The injured girl - This unnamed girl was healed by Commander Grayson and set off the mythology behind the Church of Kelly. *Valondis - The Pope of the Church of Kelly during a time they are technologically similar to the 14th century. He is killed by his own dignitary after aspiring to expose the truth of Kelly to all the natives below him. *Baleth - A representative of the Multiphasic Planet during a time they are centuries more technologically advanced than the Planetary Union who accompanies Fadolin. *Fadolin - A representative of the Multiphasic Planet during a time they are centuries more technologically advanced than the Planetary Union who accompanies Baleth. Trivia * The final appearance of the planet has been commented upon in social media, as being "Borg-like". This is a reference to Borg-controlled planets in ''Star Trek''. * This planet is similar to the planet in the ''Star Trek: Voyager'' episode "Blink of an Eye," where time passes much more quickly on the planet than on USS Voyager in orbit around it. It also features a long term by the artificial construct (the EMH, in this case) to the planet. * The deification of Kelly is similar to the religious belief of a proto-Vulcanoid people in "the Picard" in the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' episode "Who Watches The Watchers". Appearances * ''Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry'' Notes References Category:Planets Category:Species